


Whatever Will Happen In The Future

by lorderagon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorderagon/pseuds/lorderagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted on Fanfiction.net originally. Going to update it on there as well. This story my take me a long time to update, so my apologies ahead of time.</p>
<p>Daniel is in love with Jack, and Jack has never been with a man before. So there's that, and also Jack has no Idea that Daniel is in love with him. Not to mention, Daniel has a wife, and that's the only reason he is running around to other planets.</p>
<p>DUB CO: It depends on how you squint at it. I think it is just angry sex, but some people may be more vanilla than me. (Not that is an insult, Im just saying you are warned.) The chapter hasn't been posted with the angry sex, so you don't have to be squinting yet.</p>
<p>Anyhow, I love reviews, nasty or nice. Comments, Concerns, suggestions. All are welcome.</p>
<p>I do not own Stargate SG-1, otherwise, Teal'c, Jack, and Daniel would be shirtless a lot. plus there would be a lot of sex. I do own a couple of characters however. And Martouf would have never died...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetng: A Matter of Time

            A woman sat inside her ship watching the luminescent dust of a binary system star being sucked into its recently transformed black hole companion. Her ships sensors allowed the ship to determine how close she could get before falling into the event horizon of the black hole. Automatically, her ship moved safely around to the far side of the closest planet, so she could locate the Stargate on the planet and still study the black hole. Both of which were her goals, but the Stargate was her secondary objective.

            The woman was named Levia (la-vi-ah) at this time, and the name of her ship is 銀河の風 (Ginga no Kaze; Wind of the Galaxy). For now, she was in her humanoid form, which is a white woman of average beauty. Her hair was long and pitch black, and her eyes were a cobalt blue. Her ship is similar to that of the Bebop form Cowboy Bebop. It is a ship that is far more advanced than that of any Goa’uld ship. The living computer system that runs the ship is named Ginji.

            “Lady.” Crackled the voice of Ginji, spoken purely in Japanese. “My scanners have picked up four living organisms on the planet.” Levia’s eyebrows rose up so high that they almost disappeared into her hairline. “One of them has activated the Chaapa'ai, and they are trying to escape.” Levia listened for a time before speaking.

            “Watch them. Let me know if they make it through.” She said finally. More time passed as she stared at the black hole.

            “The Chaapa’ai disengaged; they did not make it through.” Ginji stated. “The Chaapa’ai was activated off-world.” Levia nodded and continued to watch the black hole. She was deciding whether or not to intervene and save the organisms. “A machine of some sort was sent through. It is transmitting radio waves back through the Chaapa’ai.”

            “What kind of organisms are they?” Levia asked, sighing heavily. “Also is the black hole’s gravity going to pull things through the Chaapa’ai?”

            “Humans, and by my calculations, yes.” Levia cursed. As far as she was concerned this was an unused Stargate that was up for grabs to go along with her ship.

            “Are we close enough to bring them aboard?” She growled. She hated it when she picked up hitch hikers.

            “If I can divert the power from the shields, I believe I can.” Ginji replied.

            “Do it. Put them in the relaxation room and have them sleep. We’ll take them to their planet when we are done here. Continue to monitor the Chaapa’ai, and let me know if it disengages.”

            “Yes, lady.” She continued her study of the black hole, while SG-10 was transported into a living room type room, where a gas billowed out from vents that put them to sleep.

~~~~~

            Just before Sam came to tell Jack not to set the auto destruct, Jack glanced up at the monitors. The new picture that was loading showed SG-10 disappearing in beams of light.

            “Whoa.” Jack said astonished. “How the hell?” Just then Sam came in.

            “Don’t set the auto-destruct.” She said coming up right next to Jack.

            “Look.” Jack said pointing at the monitors. “Is that even possible.” Sam looked up and her jaw dropped to the floor. “What is that?”

            “Sir. It looks to me like they are being transported.” Sam said finally. “Looks like the Asgard.” Jack whooped.

            “I love those guys!” Jack hollered. He was ecstatic that Henry Boyd and his team were going to survive. They continued with the set up of the bomb to disconnect the Stargate.

~~~~~

            The Stargate on the planet near the black hole disconnected and Ginji immediately said so. “Lady, the Chaapa’ai has disengaged, what would you like to happen?”

            “Good.” Levia said happily, excited her day was looking up. “Transport it into the cargo bay, along with the controller.” She said. “Also awaken our guests.” She stood from where she was sitting in the control bridge and walked down the stairs leading into the living room of sorts. She opened the door just in time to for the team to awaken. All four soldiers immediately drew their weapons and turned to her. She watched them with a curious look and wondered if the black objects they held were weapons. They didn’t look Goa’uld.

            “Where are we?” Henry spat. He was looking around wildly; completely confused. The last thing he remembered was falling into a black hole. “Who are you?”

            “That is rude.” Levia answered glaring at the team. “I saved you from a long death of being split in half, thousands of times. The least you can do is show me some respect or I can put you back on that planet.” Henry looked at the rest of his team, and the woman nodded, before speaking.

            “This place does not look like Goa’uld origin, sir.” She said warily, looking around with wonder. She was just happy to be off the planet.

            “That is because it is not made by the Goa’uld, or controlled by it. My name is Levia.” She said, bowing low in front of them. “This is my ship, Ginga no Kaze. I was monitoring the mass of darkness and the Chaapa’ai, when Ginji’s scanners picked up on you four.”

            “I’m sorry, Ginji?” Henry asked. He lowered his weapon and the rest of his team followed suit.

            “My ships personality.” She stated after a moment of thinking. Something caught her eye on Henry’s jacket, so she stepped forward and touched the SGC patch on his shoulder. He watched her like a hawk, and allowed her to touch it. “You are Tau’ri.” She stated, astonished. A smile crept across her face. “Finally the Tau’ri have made it out into space, and hopefully joined the battle against the Goa’uld.” She said the last part like a question.

            “Yes, the Goa’uld are our enemies. I am Lt. Henry Boyd.” He introduced the rest of his team. She nodded to each and every one of them.

            “Your planet is far from here and it will take about a day to get there. This is a good place to rest, there are also two quarters that have a place to sleep, for two humans to sleep on. Also there is a bathroom with a washing area and waste area.” She pointed to a door on their right. “You will not get lost because the other doors will be sealed off. Behind me leads to the control room, and you may visit there whenever you like.” With that said she returned to the control room. Henry followed her into the control room, and sat next to her.

            “There are questions, I have for you.” He said finally. She looked up at him.

            “Unfortunately, I cannot give them to you.” She stated with a slight sadness. “You Tau’ri are much too young still. Eventually, now that I know of you, I will return and answer them.” She said her final sentence with a dismissive tone, and he simply backed off.

            The trip to Earth was slow and slightly boring for SG-10. Levia called them into the control room, and pointed to Earth as they approached it.

            “Ginji, lock onto the Chaapa’ai.” Levia ordered in Japanese.

            “Yes, Lady.” After a moment, a screen appeared with a picture of the United States and two red dots marked Nevada and Colorado. “Lady, there are two Chaapa’ais on this planet. Which would you prefer?” Levia turned expectantly to Henry, who pointed to Cheyenne mountain.

            “Ginji.” Levia said simply and the red dot over Nevada disappeared.

            “Please, at least come down and meet our leader. There must be something we can do for you.” Henry said before Levia could give the order to send them to the gateroom. She thought for a moment before nodding. She stood, flipped a long cloak around her shoulders, and gave the order for Ginji to teleport them to the Stargate. Beams of light appeared around them, much like the Asgard, and they appeared in the Gateroom, to the surprise of several SGC employees. Daniel was sitting at the computers with Sam. As soon as they appeared, the guards pulled weapons on them. Sam stood and called General Hammond, and Jack down to the gateroom, before following Daniel.

            “Lt.” She said before hugging him and the rest of his team. “We thought you were picked up by the Asgard.” Jack and General Hammond entered the room.

            “Stand down.” The General said to the guards, before turning a stunned look to SG-10. “As did all of us. We saw that you were picked up by beams of light.”

            “Well, yes. We thought we were goners, but then this young lady picked us up and brought us home.” He said stepping out of the way so they could see Levia. Levia was busy looking around at the room, with a look that was pure curiosity. When she heard them indicate her, she turned to look at Jack, Daniel, Sam, and General Hammond.

            “Ma’am, we are in your debt for saving these men. I am the leader here. My name is General Hammond.”

            “It was no big deal. My name is Levia.” She bowed to General Hammond before turning to SG-10. “I must take my leave. Be careful in the future. Good-bye.” She disappeared into a beam of light before anyone could react, and was gone.


	2. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel goes insane due to an alien artifact and admits his love for Jack.

            He wasn’t sure when it had happened. When he had fallen so madly in love with Colonel Jack O’Neil. Who was the completely worst person to be in love with. First of all, he was a man. Second of all, he had a wife, which was his only reason for sticking around in this program. On top of that, he was pretty sure Jack would beat him into the next century if he ever found out Daniel was in love with him. Daniel kept his feelings to himself and most of all avoided being in the locker room as the same time as Jack.

            For the most part, this tactic succeeded however there were instances where he did end up alongside Jack in the shower. He tried, really tried to keep his eyes to himself but again for a part of the time it failed. The doctor of Archaeology couldn’t help but find himself staring at Jack’s well aged body, with his sexy silver hair. Then he’d have to like of dead puppies or something to keep from popping a boner for his superior, best friend, and confidant. It made Daniel wonder about how weird the universe was for throwing his already not-so-fantastic-life a curve ball.

~~Legacy~~

            Daniel sat across the table from Jack and Teal’c during the debriefing. Carter stood at the end of the table with a remote in her hand. She was briefing them on a new planet that they were supposed to be going to. Daniel was in a pissy mood. He sat helplessly as O’Neill and Carter continuously gave each other little looks of admiration. To be honest Daniel was just tired and stressed with the way his work load had been keeping him busy for long hours. He needed a rest.

            Finally the briefing ended and SG-1 went to get changed. Jack, Teal’c and Daniel went into the locker room and began to change. Jack took notice to Daniel’s mood and touched his shoulder, somewhere in between him trying to put on pants.

            “Daniel, is everything ok?” Jack asked softly. Teal’c arched an eyebrow at the two but continued changing. He could very well see the love Daniel had for Jack and he could see the love Jack had for Carter. Not to mention the mutual love Carter had for Jack. He could also see the stress that was affecting Daniel.

            “Yes, I’m fine.” Daniel replied, subtly shifting out from under Jack’s hand. “Just a little tired.” Jack looked at his hand, which was still outstretched, and let it fall to his side.

            “You know you can sit this one out. We can get someo-” Jack started to suggest but was interrupted by Daniel.

            “No, Jack. I will be fine.” He said dismissively, and continued to change into his off-world clothes. Jack watched Daniel for a moment, deciding whether or not to argue with him, but one look from Teal’c saved him the trouble.

            All four members met back up in the gateroom, and chatted amongst themselves as the gate dialed up. Once on the other side they ended up in a dark hallway. Each turned on their flashlights and started to explore the hall. Once they got a ways down the hall Jack turned to Daniel.

            “Daniel.” He said softly, treading lightly where Daniel was concerned. He was in his professional mode. Which meant, Daniel had to follow every order. Not that he would mind if they were crawling into bed together. “Any ideas about this place?”

            “Um, looks like it was built by a pretty advanced culture, and then it was stripped and deserted.” Daniel replied in a tone that was much calmer than his earlier one.

            “M.A.L.P. showed no life signs.” Carter stated, as they came upon a circular door. On the left hand side of the door there was an orange crystal in the shape of an oval. Jack stopped at the door and pointed to the crystal with his flashlight.

            “Teal’c, what do you think?” He asked.

            “It looks to be an ancient Goa’uld design.” Teal’c replied, as he walked up to the door. He reached out and ran his hand along the top of the crystal. It glowed, and the door rolled open; releasing the smell of death.

            “Now that is not a good smell.” Jack grimaced, and stepped into the room. Everyone followed, and begun to wander about the room. Daniel was the first to trip over a dead body.

            “Alright level A.” Jack ordered. The three humans obeyed and put on their gas masks. Teal’c walked around the room, and found another body.

            “These aren’t quite human. They’re Goa’uld.” Carter pointed out. Teal’c went back to the door and looked at the crystal on the inside of the door.

            “This mechanism appears to have been damaged by a staff blast.” Teal’c said, studying the damaged crystal.

            “Maybe they were trying to contain whatever did this.” Sam offered as an explanation.

            “Teal’c do you recognize this symbol?” Daniel asked, pointing with his flashlight at the table. Teal’c moved up behind him to look at the symbol he asked about.

            “It is the crest of the Linvris.”

            “Which is what, or who?” Jack asked.

            “A rival league of lesser Goa’uld who challenge the system lords.”

            “A minor league?”

            “Yes. There are nine.” Carter started to count all the bodies.

            “5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. Found them.” She reported. She turned back around to see Daniel looking under the table, and retrieving a tablet.

            “It’s one of those Goa’uld tablet devices. Like the one we found on Argos.” Daniel announced.

            “Can you translate it?” Carter asked.

            “Part of it.” Daniel said reading the Goa’uld language. “It’s some sort of battle plan. I need the hand device that makes the screen go to the next page.” All four looked around the room for the stone. Jack leaned forward and pointed at a purple object under one of the corpses.

            “That thing?” Daniel looked up at him and then looked to where he was pointing with his good old trusty flashlight. He reached down and picked it up. All watched as he waved it over the tablet, but the page didn’t turn so to speak.

            “Nothing’s happening.” Daniel said rather disappointed. Just then he heard something rush past him and he looked to where Jack was standing. Jack looked behind him and then back at Daniel.

            “What?”

            “I felt something brush by me.” Jack looked back behind him again, before ordering for them to leave.

            “Yea, alright. Let’s pack it out of here. Leave this to the medical containment unit. It’s getting creepy.” Daniel still looked around him for the thing that brushed past him before standing and backing out of the room.

            Once back on Earth, Daniel went into the locker room for a shower. He came out of the shower wearing a robe (Oh if only he’d take it off!) and drying his hair with a towel.

            “Dr. Jackson.” Whispered a disembodied female.

            “Out in a minute.” Daniel hollered, thinking it was someone calling him. He went to his locker, and swung around when the female whispered his name again. He looked at the sink and saw it was dripping water so he went over to it and turned it off. Daniel went back to his locker, got dressed and headed for the door. He met Sam as he came out of the locker room.

            “Daniel.” She called to him.

            “Were you calling me just now?” He asked without giving a greeting.

            “No.” She said with a shrug.

            “You weren’t calling my name in the locker room a minute ago?” He asked again, confused. (It was Sam in the locker room with the voice of death.)

            “No, it wasn’t me.” She said with a shake of her head. “Uh, General Hammond’s waiting for us in the briefing room.” With that said she turned and walked back up the hall. Daniel stood still and watched her go, before following after her.

            Dr. Frasier sat in on the debriefing and spoke first. “The Goa’uld died before their hosts.” She reported. “We know this because of the unique protein marker left in the host’s bodies.”

            “The one like mine.” Sam pointed out.

            “How did they die doctor.” Hammond asked.

            “We don’t know, and we might never be able to know.”

            “Why not?”

            “Because when the Goa’uld die they rapidly decay, and are absorbed by the host. There is nothing left for me to study.”

            “What about bio warfare?” Jack chimed in. “Poison, disease; that kind of thing.”

            “The Goa’uld are immune to such things.” Teal’c answered.

            “What about the hosts?” Daniel inquired of Fraiser.

            “The hosts were normal. No infections, no wounds.”

            “OK then why were they dead?”

            “According to Teal’c the door was sealed from the inside. Locked in with no food or water. They probably died of starvation.”

            “I’m more concerned with who killed the Goa’uld and why.” Hammond interjected.

            “The system lords would be the most likely suspect.” Teal’s replied.

            “But if the door was disabled from the inside then how did the perp or perps get out?” Jack added.

            “Maybe the assassins weren’t visible, and we’re the ones that let them out.” Carter offered.

            “Re’tu?” Jack put in. “You think Re’tu were in there?” Teal’c disregarded the Re’tu due to their weaponry doing great damage to the human host.

            “Dr. Jackson, what about that Goa’uld tablet device.” Hammond asked, changing the subject.

            “Well…” Daniel started, but then was distracted by the gate activating. Hammond looked at the gate too then back to Daniel, who finally turned back. “Um, it’s a Goa’uld dialect akin to Latin. From what Teal’c and I have made out so far is it is some sort of attack plan.” He looked back to the stargate, momentarily losing his focus. “Um, we are still trying to figure out how to scroll to the next page, if there is a next page.”

            “Dr. Jackson I want you to make translating the tablet your top priority.”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “Dismissed.” Hammond got up and went to his office. Daniel became distracted by the Stargate again, and as everyone left the room, he moved over to the window. Jack had noticed his interest in the gate, so he remained to see what was up. He followed Daniel to the window overlooking the gateroom.

            “SG-7 is returning.” Said a voice over the P.A. system. The team stepping through the gate looked like the corpses of the Goa’uld to Daniel. He whipped around to see Jack’s reaction, and all he got was a raised eyebrow. When he turned back the team looked like living people again. Confused he went to his office, took some aspirin and started to do his research.

            “To enter by infiltration.” He translated. “Infiltration.” He repeated thinking more about it.

            “Daniel.” Called a spirited voice. He looked around the room, slightly alarmed. “Daniel.” Called the spirit again, and then for a third time. Then in the direction of his closet he heard the Stargate activating. Slightly unnerved and intrigued he stood and moved over to his closet. He heard the gate activate, so he pulled open the doors. Instead of his things, he found the event horizon of the gate. “Step through the gate Daniel.” The ghost voice coaxed.

            “This isn’t real.” Daniel stated as he reached forward and touched the water-like surface of the wormhole. As soon as he did, a corpses hand flew out and grabbed him, and started to pull him. “Help!” Daniel yelled fighting against the hand. “Somebody help!” He yelled once more before he passed out.

~~~~~

           He awoke in the infirmary to see Jack playing with an IV bag. The expression on Jack’s face was playful and almost childlike. Daniel smiled as he added cute to his list of things that made Jack sexy. He watched Jack for a moment without saying anything, trying to savior this moment. Unfortunately, Jack looked over at him and saw him awake. He sat the bag done and walked over to Daniel.

            “Hello.” He said when he reached the side of the bed. He leaned slightly on the chair positioned near Daniel’s head.

            “Hello.” Daniel replied.

            “What happened?” Jack asked. Daniel pinched his nose with his fingers before answering. Trying to collect his thoughts.

            “Do you believe in ghosts?”

            “Uh…” Jack thought about it for longer than he should have. “No.”

            “Neither do I. Which means there was to be a logical explanation.”

            “For what?” Jack climbed up on the chair, sensing a long conversation.

            “When I was in the Linvris chamber, I felt something brush by me.” Jack nodded, remembering Daniel saying something about it. “And I’ve heard voices.” Daniel hoped that Jack was the person he could confide in about this. The one person he hoped wouldn’t immediately think he was crazy. “And I keep seeing the corpses from the massacre.”

            “Where?” Jack asked calmly, and to Daniel’s relieve didn’t seem to be making any judgments yet.

            “Well, last night they were in my closet…” He looked at Jack in time to see his eyebrows almost disappear into his hairline. “And a stargate event horizon without the gate.”

            “In your closet?” Jack was starting to sound skeptical. _Well that hope was short lived._ Daniel thought sadly.

            “Yes.” Jack made a face, and shrugged. “I don’t think they are really dead.”

            “Who? The stiffs in the morgue?”

            “No. The nine Goa’uld that were using them as hosts.” Now Jack was looking really skeptical now, and Daniel knew that this was a long shot explanation. “I translated a section of the tablet that I thought meant attack, but when I refined the translation I discovered it meant ‘to enter by infiltration’.”

            “And you think that’s what they are doing?”

            “Yes.”

            “Through your closet.” Jack stated with a tone that was highly skeptical.

            “Teal’c said the Linvris were being hunted by the system lords, right?” Daniel continued. Jack nodded. “Now what if they used some sort of technology to transform their bodies into some sort of, uh, I don’t know energy or something?”

            “Energy?”

            “Or something. I don’t know exactly how, Sam can figure that part out, but the point is they’re here.” Jack nodded vaguely, and it was clear he wasn’t buying it. “They’ve entered by infiltration and now they want me as a host.” Daniel concluded. Jack crossed his arms and added something that completely destroyed Daniel’s idea.

            “All nine of them?” Flustered, Daniel pinched his nose again, and went back to thinking.

            “That sounds crazy, huh?”

            “Hmmmm.” Jack was trying not to sound mean, but Daniel really was starting to sound looney. “Yea. You have to admit there are some holes in your theory.”

            “Well, it’s a theory not a proof.” Daniel quipped back.

            “Why are you the only one who can see them? Why didn’t they come through my closet? Besides from the fact yours is cleaner.”

            “I don’t know. The only other theory I can come up with is I’m having some sort of nervous breakdown.” Daniel admitted, with a slightly mad sounding chuckle.

            “Or something.” They both agreed. Neither were really liking the idea of him having a nervous breakdown.

            Jack left Daniel to rest in the Infirmary, and went to meet with Hammond. He walked into the briefing room only to find Doctor Mackenzie sitting there. He stopped for a second. “Doctor Mackenzie.” He greeted.

            “Colonel.” The doctor greeted back.

            “I’m not going to like this am I?” He said as he went to sit down on the other side of Hammond.

            “Part of Doctor Mackenzie’s work is analyzing psychological data from SG units. Specifically looking for common side effects to gate travel. Dr. Jackson’s episode yesterday may have uncovered a serious one.”

            “Dr. Fraiser had been treating you for headaches lately hasn’t she?” Dr. Mackenzie asked directly of Jack. Jack turned a disappointed glare at good old doc Fraiser, who looked down; completely ashamed.

            “Yes.” He replied curtly. “What’s that got to do with Daniel?”

            “Well, you are not the only one. 53% of SG field personnel have a history of them.” Mackenzie said trying to curb O’Neill’s reaction.

            “A lot of people get headaches. What’s your point?” Jack asked in a voice quivering with anger.

            “Doctor Jackson has experienced what I would characterize as a first break psychotic episode, which may be manifesting to a full blown schizophrenia.” Doctor Makenize explained.

            “Migraines are often the first signs.” Janet said quickly before Jack erupted.

            “Wait a minute…” He started, calming before finishing. “Daniel’s a schizophrenic and its caused by the stargate?” Jack asked skeptically.

            “It’s the only logical explanation we have right now Colonel.” Janet answered him in an even tone.

            “Well it sounds really theoretical to me. Does anyone just think it could be stress?”

            “As much as I like to think that it is; the evidence just doesn’t point that way.” Janet looked at Carter in the eye and read the question she was thinking. “Daniel has paranoid delusions. Auditory and visual hallucinations.” Doctor Mackenzie started to back up Doctor Fraiser with his own round of hardly understandable words, before Doctor Fraiser brought up it wasn’t genetic for Daniel. Proving, of course, that it must be the Stargate. After Jack’s idea about the sign was denied, they all fell into slight dismay about all personnel being shrunk by the shrinks.

            To further their dismay they were informed that Daniel might be transferred to mental health department. Jack was not at all happy with that idea of Daniel leaving the SGC even for a short amount of time. Daniel was still, after all, his best friend. After the meeting he went straight to Daniel’s rooms and started a round of chess with him.

            “Check.” Daniel said as he moved his knight over. Jack was bored with this game, and he was sure he was getting a headache. In a feeble attempt to escape he moved his king over a space. Daniel stared at the board for a time, then said, “Oh.”

            “What didn’t see that?” Jack asked.

            “Actually I was “Ohing” about something else. He moved his rook to in front of his knight then said, “Checkmate.” Jack stared at the board, slightly distraught that he lost. “I should’ve done that two moves ago, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

            “Yeah, well, you are a little of.”

            “I don’t feel off, I feel fine.” Daniel said, sitting back and watching Jack finger the top of the king. He got a brief mental image of that finger rubbing his nipple until it was erect, but quickly shook the image off. “No headaches, no tension. I feel normal.” He continued.

            “That’s because it was just stress, and I have a very calming effect on stressed out people.” Jack said a-matter-of-factly. _Rather the opposite._ Daniel thought to himself, but listened anyway. Jack watched him, watch him, smiled, and then offered for a different game. “How ‘bout a game of Gin?”

            “I’m not very good at Gin.”

            “Good!” Jack exclaimed. He liked games that Daniel wasn’t good at. It meant he had a chance to win. “Get the cards.” Daniel sighed heavily. He wasn’t able to say ‘no’ to Jack.

            He stood and went to the cabinet, while Jack cleaned up the chess board. He stopped midstride when he heard the sound of the stargate engaging inside the cabinet. (Déjà vu, anyone?) He turned back to look at Jack who wasn’t reacting to the sound he was hearing. He continued towards the cabinet and opened it quickly just as the wormhole established itself. He let out a small sigh of confusion and relief when he found the cabinet empty. Slowly he looked back at Jack again, and then back to the contents of the cabinet.

            Shaking his head clear, he reached into the cabinet, and grabbed the cards and a pad of paper. Leaving the cabinet open, he returned to the table where Jack was still picking up the chess pieces. He sat everything down on the table, and took his seat again. Jack grabbed the cards and started to shuffle them, while Daniel took up the pen and paper. While looking down at the paper, he suddenly heard the sound of a hissing Goa’uld. Slowly he raised his eyes, and saw a Goa’uld curling around Jack’s arm.

            “Jack?” He asked softly.

            “Yeah?” Jack replied, looking up from the cards he was shuffling. He didn’t take any notice to the Goa’uld on his arm. Daniel looked between the Goa’uld, and Jack’s soft brown eyes, before deciding his was crazy.

            “It’s… It’s nothing.” He finally said, before returning to his pen and paper. He tried to concentrate on making the scoreboard, and ignore the sounds of a Goa’uld, but it wasn’t working.

            “You alright?” Jack asked. Looking over at him with concern emanate in his eyes. When Daniel looked back at him, the Goa’uld was still there, but still he held his tongue about it.

            “I’m fine. How are you feeling?” With a masked horror he watched as the Goa’uld crawled its way up Jack’s arm and implant itself into Jack’s neck. Even though it’s tail was still hanging out of Jack’s neck; Jack’s eyes glowed.

            “Good. Real good.” Jack replied, his voice unchanged by the presumed Goa’uld taking over him. Not being able to withstand the Goa’uld inside Jack another second, Daniel lunged at Jack, and tried to rip the Goa’uld out of Jack’s neck.

            “There’s a Goa’uld in you! I have to get it out!” Daniel yelled, clawing at Jack’s neck. Jack spun out of Daniel’s grip, and took a few quick steps away from him. He raised his arms in a defensive posture and spoke rather calmly.

            “Daniel, there is no Goa’uld in me.”

            “I’m sorry.” Daniel said softly, as he brain tried to process what exactly what was going on. “I saw it.” He said to himself rather than Jack. He touched his face and repeated it to himself as Jack helped him fall to the floor. (Jack should have been manly and grabbed a hold of him and hugged him ‘til he felt better! XD) Jack had him put his head down on the floor as he went to make a phone call.

*****

            Days later, the remaining three members of SG-1 went to the psychiatric ward to see Daniel. They were let in by one of the orderlies and the good (lies!) doctor.

            “Don’t expect much.” The doctor said as he stepped into Daniel’s well cushioned room. “If he becomes agitated, call the aides.” He said to Jack as he stepped back out of the room. (Seriously, what was the point of him going with them to the room…? More screen time?)

            All three stood just inside the door looking over at Daniel; who sat in the middle of the room. His hands were up in front of his face, but he pulled them away as he tried to make out who was in his room.    

            “Jack?” Daniel asked, his eyes unable to focus. _Jack is really here to see me?_

            “It’s us Daniel.” Sam said, drawing his attention away from Jack. “Can’t you see us?” She asked stupidly. _Of course, I can see you._ Daniel thought blurrily. _I just don’t have any interest in you other two._ He rubbed his nose, trying to work through the haze to form a actual sentence.

            “I was just making sure you weren’t figments of my…” He broke off for a second then finished his sentence. “My mind.” He looked into Jack’s face for a second; looking for any sign of Jack caring for him. “They took away my glasses in case I broke the lens and uh… Uh… Hurt myself.”

            “They treating you ok?” Jack finally asked.

            “Yes.” Daniel answered before he started to hysterically cry. “I’m sorry.” He said between deep breathes.

            “For what?” Jack asked.

            “For being such a headcase.” He replied with a slightly hysterical chuckle.

            “Its not your fault, Daniel.” Sam said with a heavily emotional voice.

            “Colonel O’Neill thinks it might have something to do with the Linvris.” Teal’c stated.

            “Yeah, remember in that chamber you said you felt something brush by you?”

            “Yes, it was them.” He watched Jack’s reaction then continued. “I know you don’t believe me but I felt them.” Suddenly, a wave of dread and fear washed over Daniel. Also a great feeling of desire hit him hard in the face. A desire to be wrapped safely in Jack’s arms. He rushed to the corner of the room to hide from the voices in his head. Murmuring about how they were coming. Footsteps he told them; the footsteps were approaching. The three tried to convince him otherwise, but to no avail. Jack finally had enough when Daniel tried to tell them there was a Linvris next to Teal’c.

            “Wanna get the aides?” Jack asked Sam. She turned to the door and knocked on it.

            Just then Daniel saw his opening. His desire to be held by Jack won out over the desire to save Teal’c from the Linvris. He scrambled toward Jack and lunged on him. His arms wrapping around his neck, and one leg around Jack’s waist.

            “Please don’t leave me Jack. I’m in love with you, and all I want is you to hold me. Please, protect me from the voices.” Daniel begged. One hand fisted itself into Jack’s hair, and the other gripped the back of Jack’s jacket. Jack didn’t know how to react. At first, his arms hung limp at his sides, put then they started to untangled Daniel. Teal’c reacted a lot faster than Jack did, and he grabbed Daniel around the waist. Easily, he hulled Daniel off Jack and held him tightly for a moment.

            Suddenly, a silver glop of something fell out of Daniel’s ear and crawled into Teal’cs’ hand. Daniel jumped away from him and pointed at him.

            “Something just went inside of Teal’c!” He exclaimed as the aides came rushing into the room. He called out for help as the aides pulled him to the ground, and held him there tightly. As they pushed the needle into his skin, he looked directly into Jack’s face. There was an expression there, but as the world went dark, Daniel couldn’t comprehend what it was.

*****

            “That was some pretty weird events, eh, sir?” When the rest of SG-1 stepped out of the elevator, Sam finally broke the silence. O’Neill didn’t look back at her, but stormed out into the corridor.

            “Drop it Captain.” He growled. Behind the two of them, Teal’c suddenly collapsed. Jack rushed to his side, and Sam ran to the phone and called Dr. Frasier.

            Sleeping in his padded room, Daniel slept uncomfortably. He dreamt of the old scientist Ma’chello. He awoke, with the sudden moment of clarity. He realized that the answer to this plaguing riddle was Ma’chello figured out a way to kill the Goa’uld from within. He went to the door and pounded on it as hard as he could.

            Back at the mountain, Teal’c was dying. More accurately, his Goa’uld was dying from some unknown reason. Finally, Dr. Mackenzie came to see Daniel to give him another dose of meds. Daniel tried his hardest to convince the doctor to stop giving him drugs and let him go. In compromise, Daniel asked the doctor to Jack and ask if Teal’c was dying.

            Jack got the call and immediately jumped out of his seat. He was excited to see Daniel. _Excited._ Who knew he would EVER be excited to see _DANIEL._ A heat had run over him, when Daniel’s body was pressed so close, that when Daniel was pulled off him, it left him chilled. He wasn’t sure if it was Daniel specifically, or just the touch of another body after so long. He had to know, but he felt this wasn’t the time.

            When Jack arrived and entered the room, however, a state of awkward took him over. They stared at one another, and finally Daniel broke the silence. He tried to ease the tension that he was mistakenly reading off Jack. Eventually, they started to talk about Ma’chello.

            Daniel was able to convince Jack that he was fine, and Jack sprung him from his cozy white padded room. Immediately upon arrival they started to run tests on the stuff they salvaged from Ma’chello’s planet. Through Sam’s blood, they managed to find a cure for Teal’c.

            Sometime during the celebrations, Daniel stole away to his room to lie down. He had meant to sleep but instead he stared blankly at the light filtering under the door. Time passed quickly, and he didn’t move, sleep, or think until a set of feet stopped in front of the door. He sat up as the person attached to those feet, knocked hard on the door.

            “Come in.” He said in a low rasp. The door opened, and in front of light there was a silhouette of Jack. “Jack?” Jack stepped into the room, and closed the door behind; leaving them in darkness. Blindly, Jack moved across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Daniel of course. Though it didn’t particularly matter since neither could see anything.

            “We need to talk about what you said in that room.” Jack whispered. “Is it true?” Daniel waited a few breathes before moving across the bed to Jack’s side.

            “Yes.” His whisper was barely audible. Only seconds passed, but to Daniel it felt like a million years as he waited for an answer. Jack blew out a sigh.

            “Oh, Danny.” Jack huffed. Daniel closed his eyes and started to breath in deep breathes. _If only he knew how him calling me that affected me._ “You have opened a huge can of worms.” Jack stated evenly, not betraying any emotion. Slowly, Jack touched his hand to Daniel’s arm, and ran it down to garb Daniel’s hand. Daniel inhaled sharply, but didn’t move his hand away. “Listen, I understand that this could be just because it’s been awhile or it could be that you actually like me.” Jack listened to how Daniel’s breathing changed, and he paused but he kept going a few seconds later. Deep down he knew Daniel was for real but he was also in a deep state of denial. “But there is nothing that can be done, because you have a wife.” Jack finished, stood, and left Daniel sitting on his bed.

            Daniel had to smile at himself despite the painful ache growing in his chest. That was a typical Jack move. He was short, simple, and to the point without giving away what he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much watch the episode Legacy, imagine Daniel trying to mount Jack, and then read the last few paragraphs. Hoped you liked! Much love! >:)


	3. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys get stranded off planet, and find themselves help from an unlikely source. I'm happy to report that this chapter is not episode related.

            Nothing happened between the two since Jack told Daniel he couldn’t even consider being with him because he had a wife. Daniel kept himself in control and tried not to draw attention to himself. The looks and uncomfortable silences increased however, so Daniel kept himself from being alone in Jack’s company. Mostly it worked but sometimes he still ended up standing in an awkward silence next to Jack. His heart would still beat quickly whenever Jack was near, but it wasn’t the same as before. His heart beat quickly because he was nervous that he had ruined everything, and could no longer be friends with the colonel. He dodged Jack so he wouldn’t have to know the reality of his own fear.

            Mission after mission, it got worse and worse. He finally had enough when Doctor Samantha Carter came through the Quantum Mirror. It angered him to no end to have her ogling him every time she came into the room. It was so annoying because she could do it so openly and for him to just as freely ogle back. Daniel could only imagine just what Jack was thinking, seeing Carter with long beautiful hair, and her non-existent military title. Some relief came when it was discovered that the good Doctor had to return to her own time. At which point Daniel was all too happy to volunteer to send her on her merry way.

            A spark of hope lit in Daniel’s heart, when they kneeled before Apophis. Jack shifted closer to Daniel and pressed his leg against Daniel’s. Daniel’s head shot up and he looked into Jack’s soft brown eyes. Daniel could then tell Jack’s action was intentional and was meant to send the message, “ _I will keep safe.”_ Daniel heard the message loud and clear and it gave him the strength he needed.

            At the end of the mission Jack ripped out Daniel’s last hope and sent him into a spiral of despair with just one kiss to doctor Carter. The Major and Daniel stood and watched until Jack looked up from the kiss and saw them watching. His stomach sank as he saw Daniel’s face just before he turned to leave the room. Out in the corridor, Daniel ran into General Hammond.

            “I take it the mission was a success. Where is Colonel O’Neill?” Daniel rubbed his face and sighed heavily. He hadn’t realized, until now, just how emotionally and psychically tired he truly was. “Dr. Jackson, are you alright?”

            “Uh, yes, I was just hit by a Z.A.T. gun so I’m not feeling so well. With your permission I would like to go to the infirmary and then get some sleep before the debriefing.” Daniel said hurriedly, still holding his head.

            “Permission granted. Debriefing will be at 0900 hours. Get some rest Dr. Jackson.” Daniel bowed his head slightly and then turned to walk to the infirmary. Once there he sat down on the bed and waited until Doc Frasier came over to him with a warm smile.

            “How was the mission?” She asked as she started to take out a blood pressure tester.

            “It went good. The other Sam got in contact with the Asgard and they saved her planet from the Goa’uld. All in all, it was a good mission. I was shot by a Z.A.T. gun though and now I have a bit of a headache.”

            “Ok, I can give you some pain killers and then I recommend a full night’s rest.”

            “Don’t worry, I fully intend on sleeping the whole night.” She chuckled softly before handing him pain and sleeping pills. He swallowed them with much vigor, before standing and then walking out of the infirmary. Out in the hall the rest of the team stood and talked, still in their gear from the mission.

            “Daniel Jackson, how are you feeling?” Teal’c asked, looking over at him. Daniel was staring intently at Jack, who looked him right in the face.

            “I-I’m fine. I just have a headache. Janet put me on bed rest, so that’s where I’m headed. Good night.” With that he dodged down a side corridor, in order to avoid any more concerns.

            “That was odd.” Carter said, watching him go.

            “Yeah, odd.” Jack replied, still watching the place where Daniel once was. Daniel made it to his office without being stopped. He was taking the cowardly route because he knew Jack might come looking for him and he knew Jack wouldn’t look for him in his office. After falling asleep in his office one too many times, he asked that a bunk be placed in there. Once he was inside he closed the door, flipped off the light, and felt his way to the bunk. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

            Daniel awoke the next morning, feeling fully restored and ready to write his report. He finished his report with just enough time to take a shower and make it to the debriefing, which turned into a briefing for their next mission. Daniel sat down in-between Teal’c and General Hammond and across from Sam. He kept his head down and listened to what Sam had to say about the new planet. Based on the pictures it looked like a place exactly like Earth and a civilization that looked to be fifty years ahead of their own.

            When they got there, however, it turned out to be a trick by the Goa’uld. As soon as they discovered the Goa’uld’s treachery they turned tail and ran for the gate. Sam and Teal’c were ahead of Daniel and Jack. Daniel had fallen, of course, and Jack had back tracked to help him up. Teal’c dialed Earth, while Sam laid down cover. She called and called for Jack and Daniel to catch up but they were just too far behind. “Go, go, go!” Jack yelled.

            “Colonel, we are not leaving without you!!!” The Major yelled back.

            “Get your asses through the gate! That’s an order.” Jack yelled back, in a more commanding voice.

            “Damn you, Colonel.” Sam said under her breath as she turned and ran through the gate. Teal’c followed her, shooting his staff as he ran backward through the gate. Once on the other side they waited anxiously for Jack and Daniel to come through. The gate closed before anyone came through.

            They had missed the gate. It closed just as Jack reached the DHD with Daniel only a few feet behind him.

“Shit!” Daniel exclaimed; then turned and started to fire his gun at the oncoming Jaffa. Jack didn’t even turnaround. Instead, he just started to dial out again and when the wormhole opened, he punched in his code to open the Iris.

            “Daniel, let’s go!” He shouted before grabbing him and dragging him through the gate. Just as they stepped through the gate, however, there was an explosion from one of the gliders which catapulted them forward through the wormhole, onto the very solid ground on the other side.

~~~~~

            Jack awoke a long time later, in complete darkness and freezing air. His back was cold except for the very top where someone’s arm was holding onto him. As for his front, there was heat pulsing through every inch of his body that contacted with the other body. He wiggled to try to get away from the body, but stopped when his side exploded in pain. After the pain subsided, he realized the other person’s and his legs were intertwined and that the person’s head was resting on his bicep.

            “You shouldn’t move,” Daniel’s husky voice said, from right beside him. “We were catapulted through the gate and you landed badly. From what I can tell you have a few broken ribs, your arm and leg is broken in two different spots. I put splits on them but we need to get you back to Earth.” Daniel said sleepily.

            “Why aren’t we already on Earth?” Jack ground out.

            “I don’t know.” Daniel said flatly. “We ended up on some other planet and we had to get away from the gate because Jaffa came through it right after we arrived.” Jack fidgeted again and groaned when a ripple of pain shot through him. “I told you not to move.” Daniel growled. It ripped pieces of his heart out every time Jack was in pain.

            “Let’s go to the Stargate now and get home.” Jack suggested on a whim.

            “Can’t.” Daniel answered simply. “The gate is controlled by the Jaffa, and we are a day’s walk from it anyway. Now you need to sleep.” Daniel commanded.

            “Just one last question.” Jack said as he moved, if possible, closer to Daniel. He ignored the pain.

            “Only if you stop moving.” Daniel spat.

            “Deal.” Jack promised. “How did I get here if I was passed out?” Jack asked, though he already knew the answer. Before Daniel could answer Jack had already touched his lips to Daniel’s. Daniel didn’t pull away but he didn’t really enjoy it either. He knew the only reason Jack did it was as a trade for Daniel saving his life.

            “I’m a lot stronger than I look,” Daniel said a lot more harshly then he meant. “And don’t kiss me again unless you plan to continue to kiss me far into the future.” At that Jack didn’t reply. If he hadn’t promised not to move, he would have recoiled away from Daniel. He wasn’t entirely sure if the reason he kissed Daniel was because he wanted to or because he knew Daniel wanted to. Both fell back to sleep and the next time Jack awoke the sun was coming up over the horizon. He could feel Daniel’s morning hard-on pressed to his hip, his own was pressed to Daniel’s thigh. He wanted to shift so that they weren’t quite so intimate but he remembered his promise and he felt he should keep this promise, because he didn’t want to upset Daniel anymore.

            “Finally! One of you is awake!” Came a familiar female’s voice from somewhere near his feet. Frightened, Jack bolted up right, reaching for his gun, but only grabbed a hold of dirt. He looked up to the stranger and found her holding his weapon. Daniel had been jostled into consciousness, and reached for his gun as well, only to find it in the woman’s other hand.

            “Jack!” Daniel exclaimed, reaching for Jack to make sure he was ok. She stood over them and was looking at them with her piercing green eyes. It took a moment for the grogginess to clear out of his head, and he could think of who she was. “Levia!? What’re you doing here!?” Daniel spat, looking warily at the guns.

            “Being a friend, if you’ll let me.” She said tossing the guns so they landed several feet behind her. “It seems your kind needs lots of friends.” She said softly, with a warming smile. Her smile was infectious and caused Daniel to smile back at her. He took a quick second to observe her and to take in her features. Her hair was long, pitch black and flowed down to her waist. She was slim, of average height, and she wore a brown fur coat of some kind. Jack eyed Daniel staring at the stranger, smiling at her, and he felt secretly jealous.

            “Why should we trust you?” He said through gritted teeth.

            “Because there is a platoon of Jaffa coming this way and I have a cave with food, drink, and a way home.” She said in a matter of fact tone. “Plus I have heat. This planet is very cold all the time. Besides, I have helped your people once before.” Daniel stood and started to pick up their things while Jack gawked up at the strange woman. He twisted around to try to help Daniel, but only ended up in more pain.

            “I guess we don’t have a choice.” He said, conceding.

            “No we don’t, but she does have a point. She has helped our people once before.” Daniel sighed.

            “Very good.” Levia said, pleased. “How fast can you carry him?” She asked Daniel.

            “Whoa!” Jack snapped, before Daniel answered. “I can walk myself.” He said, but blushed with fury when Levia started to laugh.

            “I must tell you, we are trying to avoid the Jaffa not let them catch us. Either I carry you or this beauty does.” She said indicating Daniel. “Um, by the way, what are your names?”

            “Daniel Jackson.” Daniel said, offering his hand. She looked at it curiously and then looked him in the eye.

            “May I ask, what am I supposed to do?” She pointed at his hand.

            “Put your hand in mine then we shake.” She did so and then gave a delighted squeal as if she were a child. “And I would go a lot faster without carrying all this baggage.” She nodded.

            “You get him and I’ll get the ‘baggage’.” She used Daniel’s word; pronouncing each syllable, before looking down at Jack expectedly. “Your name?”

            “Colonel Jack O’Neil.” Jack said in an irritated tone.

            “Long name. Well then Colonel, I need you to drink this.” She said as she pulled out a small bottle from her pocket. It contained a green liquid, which Jack eyed with growing suspicion.

            “No.” He said firmly.

            “What is that?” Daniel said eyeing it with even more suspicion than Jack.

            “Just something that will knock him out so he won’t be in any pain. Don’t worry he won’t be asleep for more than six hours. It’s just you seem to be in so much pain and Daniel makes such an awful face whenever you move.” Daniel blushed and started to busy himself with packing again. Jack looked at him before looking back at Levia.

            “You take it first.” He said. She rolled her eyes at him and then took a taste at the green drink. They sat in silence for about five minutes before O’Neill decided it was time to get moving. He took the drink and soon fell into a deep sleep.

            “Why didn’t it make you fall asleep?” Daniel asked as he finished the last of his packing.

            “In small dosages it works as a relaxing liquid, whereas in large it is a sleeping liquid. Besides, liquids usually have little effect on my kind.” Daniel nodded with what seemed like vague interest, but really he just wanted to get going. He planned on revisiting the subject later.

            Daniel picked him up and placed him on his back before following Levia, who had picked up their gear. They traveled for about five hours before they reached a small cliff face and he stopped to look around.

            “I don’t see a cave.” He said in confusion.

            “Exactly.” She said before walking forward and then disappearing into the side of the cliff. He walked forward cautiously and soon disappeared himself. Confused he looked around and all he could see was pitch black darkness. Suddenly the blackness disappeared when Levia lit a fireball in her hand. “Come this way.” She said before walking forward through the tunnel.

            “Wait, how did you do that?” He said staring directly at the fireball. “How did we just appear in this tunnel?” She turned to look at him and just smiled at him.

            “Come Daniel. I will explain in due time.” She said before turning back towards the tunnel and following it. “First we must set him down before he awakens, then food, then healing, and at last we can talk.” Daniel didn’t answer. He wasn’t so sure he liked what was going on here. Especially, the healing part. How could they trust this complete stranger? Daniel’s worry over Jack’s wellbeing, and the ever enclosing Jaffa had overridden his rationality. Now that they were seemingly safe, his rationality kicked in, and he started his annoying questioning.

            After a few minutes’ walk, they opened into the mouth a small cavern. Levia moved to the center and lit the wood, which was placed there, with her fireball. She then moved to the far side and set down there gear next to several pots; one of which she took a ladle and drank from it.

            “Water?” She asked him, holding out the ladle. Daniel nodded and then laid Jack down near the fire. Moving towards her he retrieved the ladle and took it over to Jack. He sat Jack up a little and poured some of the water into his mouth and made him swallow it. Levia watched him with her piercing gaze as he returned to get some water for himself and returned the ladle. He went to his pack and started to fish out one of those military “just add water” meals. “What is that?” she asked, at last.

            “Food.” He replied simply, before working on getting out the mini stove to boil the water with. She leaned forward and sniffed it.

            “It doesn’t smell like food.” She said with a look of disgust. “If you would wait an hour, I will go out and retrieve fresh meat and the healing device.” He looked up at her with a haggard look to his features. “You look like you could use a rest.” She said staring right back at him levelly. He knew he was way more tired than he looked and he knew he would love to just relax rather then make food. The night before he didn’t sleep too well, because he was fearful of hurting Jack any further. On top of that, he carried Jack for god knows how far. “I’ll be back.” She said when he didn’t answer. Just then Jack woke up and looked around.

            “Alright then.” Daniel said softly, but Levia had already left. He sat himself down next to Jack and his head fell forward into his hands. “Good morning sleepy head.” Daniel said without looking up. Jack sat up with a soft grunt of pain. Daniel didn’t bother to try to make him lie down, he knew Jack wouldn’t.

            He let out a haggard sigh, and looked at the ground next to Jack. _Boy, I never thought the ground would look that good._ Slowly, he allowed himself to lie down next to Jack. _I shouldn’t sleep. What happens if that woman isn’t who she says she is? I have to take care of Jack._ Daniel thought as he was trying to keep his eyes open.

            “Sleep Danny.” Jack said softly, as if he read his mind. “I’ll stay awake and I will get you if you are needed.”

            “Okay.” Daniel said without a thought of protest. His eyes slid closed and he didn’t awaken until about four hours later, when there was a loud grunt from Jack. Levia was helping Jack sit up against the wall and the entire cave smelled of meat. “W-What is going on?”

            “I am helping him sit up.” Levia said, in a matter of fact tone. “I retrieved my healing device, as well as some shika-like meat and fresh water.” It took Daniel’s exhausted brain a few moments to come back to reality. Everything that had happened in the last 24 hours sunk in and he grabbed his forehead. Sucking in a sharp breath, he realized that she had used a foreign word.

            “E-Excuse me? What was that? Shi-something?” Daniel sputtered, getting excited at the challenge of a new language.

            “Danny.” Jack said, his tone slightly chastising.

            “Shika?” Levia asked, ignoring Jack. “What is Danny?” She asked as she returned to the fire; stoking it and turning the meat.

            “Yes, ‘shika’.” Daniel asked, fidgeting slightly where he sat. “Danny is a nickname.” He watched as Levia cocked her head to the side in confusion. Her brow furrowed. “Uh, an affectionate name that is shortened from one’s full name.” Daniel said.

            “Ah, tsuushou.” Levia said, smiling broadly at being able to learn something new. “Nickname; tsuushou. Shika is a, a-” She thought about it for a moment and then brought her hands to the top of head like antlers. Then she growled lightly in frustration, and took a piece of wood out of the fire. Blowing out the flames, she started to draw on the wall with the charred end of the wood. Both Jack and Daniel watched as she drew a decent picture of a deer-like creature. “Shika.” She said proudly pointing at the drawing.

            “Ah, deer.” Daniel said with a smile. “Deer; Shika.”

            “D-Deer.” She sounded it out and then smiled to herself. “Deer.” Daniel smiled back at her and Jack huffed slightly. “Ah, I’m sorry, let me heal you.” She said suddenly looking directly at him. He nodded and Daniel scooted over to his side; eager to see what device she would be using. To his horror she yanked a Goa’uld healing device out of her bag. She held it out towards Jack and both of the men tensed. Daniel immediately moved to get his gun and Levia just watched him curiously. Her face lost its smile as soon as he pointed gun at her face; she stood straight up and watched him cautiously. With the gun still pointed at her, she moved to the fire and took off the meat and placed it on an animal skin. She withdrew a knife and begun to cut up the meat.

            “Have I done something to upset you?” She said without looking up at either of them. Jack stayed where he was but watched Levia very carefully.

            “You tricked us! You’re a Goa’uld!” Levia had a horrified and surprised look on her face when she finally looked up at them and she started to look around, apparently looking for a clue on what made Jack and Daniel come to that conclusion. The only thing that she could think of was the Goa’uld healing device.

            “A Goa’uld?” She asked.

            “Yes.” Jack drawled. “Only a Goa’uld can wield one of those hand devices. I bet you dragged us here so you could torture us and get our secrets.” Jack yelled, raising his voice with each word.

            “I’m a Goa’uld?” She snarled. Her anger rising to its peak and the fire started to flare up sending sparks all over the ground. “Then why would I bother to save you from the Jaffa? Why would I bring you here, feed you, give you drink, and bother to heal you?” A few beats past as Daniel processed what she had said and he only slightly put down his weapon. “If I were in fact a Goa’uld I wouldn’t bother to heal or bother carry your bags this far. A Goa’uld would believe these things to be beneath them. If you want to get home then you are going to have to trust me. I am friend not foe.” Levia said softly her anger dissipating and the fire returning to its normal size. Daniel looked to Jack before completely lowering his gun.

            “Fine.” Levia nodded and then squatted down next to Jack. She held out the device and started to heal Jack’s injuries. Jack sighed with relief when all the pain left his body and his bones mended.

            “See? Much better. Here, eat and then we will get on my ship to head for home.” Levia said as she started to put away the healing device and started to serve the meat. She paused, however, to add, “I assure you it is not a Goa’uld ship.” She said, chuckling to herself. Jack and Daniel looked at each other and Jack shrugged before digging into the food. The meat was flavored with many herbs and actually tasted much like Earth venison.

            Jack groaned happily as he took another bite. That prompted Daniel to come and sit next to him to eat as well. Levia took her own share and went to sit on the other side of the fire. The three ate in silence for a time before Daniel eventually broke it.

            “So if you are not Goa’uld then how are you able to use that device?” Daniel asked.

            “Throughout my lifetime I have been a few times.” Levia replied nonchalantly, without looking up.

            “Y-You have?” Daniel asked incredulously.

            “Yes.”

            “How? How are you still here?” Daniel asked, getting excited. Jack watched silently knowing exactly where this was going.

            “How? I don’t understand what you mean.” Levia replied, casting a puzzled look at both the men.

            “We’ve come to believe that once someone has been made into a host, they do not survive. How is it you survived? How did you get the Goa’uld out of you again?” Without answering immediately, Levia seemed to be mulling it over in her head exactly what to reply.

            “Hosts aren’t just erased they are still there, trapped inside. It is more of they are just suppressed, rather than erased. They still feel and see. As for getting one removed our people have ways of removing one from a host.” She said softly barely audible over the crackling of the fire.

            “Perhaps our worlds can become friends then?” Daniel asked hopefully. All he could think of was Sha’re and getting her back.

            “Perhaps, but doubtful. My world does not like others. I could be friends with your world however.” Just then she stood and stretched. “Are you ready to head home?”

            “Oh.” Daniel said and nodded. Daniel smiled back at her and then started to pick up his things, along with Jack’s things. Jack stood, wobbled for a second and then started to help Daniel.

            “So why are you helping us?” Jack asked randomly.

            “Anyone that is an enemy to the Goa’uld is a friend of mine. You looked like you needed help.” Levia replied with a shrug. “I saw you come through the Chaapa’ai, and I watched as you ran from the Jaffa.”

            “Oh well, that’s a good reason then.” Jack said with his usual sarcastic manner.

            “Are you ready?” She asked again after a short amount of time had passed. The two men nodded and she indicated for them to gather around her. With a wave of her hand the fire suddenly went out and there was a bright light as they transported to a ship.

            The room they ended up in was metal room with a stair case against the far wall, two couches, a screen, and a table. It looked like a simple living room just like on Earth. Next to the staircase was a door and then there were two more doors at the top of the stairs. Levia took a step into the room, took off her jacket, threw it on one of the couches, and then started to put up her hair. She then turned to Jack and Daniel.

            “This is 銀河の風 (Ginga no Kaze; Wind of the Galaxy). Watashi wo Sora no Ucchi (My home in the sky). We will reach your planet in three hours.” Levia said with a smile. “Come, I will show you the rest.” She started up the stairs and indicated for them to leave their stuff there and follow her. They looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her up the stairs. The first door led to a hall with three doors on the opposite wall, and the second led to what looked like a main bridge. In the hall way she pointed to the two doors. “Those are bedrooms.” Levia paused and then turned to the two of them. “Um, are you two koibitos?” She asked. Daniel and Jack stared at her dumbfounded before Daniel found his voice.

            “Koibito? What is that?” Daniel asked finally. The alien woman stopped for a moment to think about the best answer to give Daniel to make him understand. She had them turn towards each other, had them grasp each other’s hands, and then indicated the two of them. Both held each other’s hands for longer than was necessary, Levia watching them intently, smiling a completely different sort of smile. Mutually, they dropped their hands back to their sides.

            “You mean together.” Levia furrowed her brow, not understanding his meaning again. “Uh, you mean are we mates, or, or lovers?” He said, noting silently that Jack fidgeted uncomfortably.

            “Hmm, yes mates.” Levia said nodding, still watching them intently, with that unwavering smile.

            “No, no we are not mates.” Daniel replied sadly.

            “Oh ok, well if you are tired and wish to sleep, you can use one of these rooms. Otherwise you can reside in the resting room downstairs or in the Seigyo-shitsu (制御室). Whatever suits you.” With that Levia lead them into the other door in the hall, leading to a room completely made of windows. In the center of the room was a computer station with a very comfortable looking chair. Levia went to the computer and started to type, leaving Jack and Daniel to their own devices.

            “Amazing!” Jack and Daniel said in tandem.

            “What society is this form?” Jack asked Daniel after a beat.

            “I don’t know. One far more advanced than ours, but I believe Levia is Japanese. This is absolutely incredible because this is the first time we have run into any sign of Japanese culture outside of Earth.” Daniel said getting overly excited. Jack smiled for the first time since he woke up.

            For the rest of the trip, they stayed in the control room and talked amongst each other. All too soon the computer beeped and a computerized voice spoke. “Levia we are orbiting Earth’s atmosphere, shall I lock on to the Chaapa-ai?”

            “Hai.” Levia answered, and then looked sadly to Daniel and Jack. “I guess this is goodbye.”

            “Wait there must be some way we can stay friends.” Daniel said desperately. He had much enjoyed everything he had learned in the last day than he had in a long time.

            “We will always be friends. Here if you ever need a lift or just to say hi, use this.” She handed him a perfect sphere of purple Amethyst. “You just hold it in your hand and speak into it. If I am in contact with Ginji I will answer.” Before either could respond they were beamed back to the gate room, with all of their gear beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Please, negative/positive review is always helpful! Let me know what you think of Levia too. My sissy thinks she is a mary sue lol. Much love! >:)


	4. Forever in a Day/Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sha're is dead, and now our favorite Danny is falling apart from two broken hearts. But did Jack really break his heart? Or was he just not ready to suck dick?

            Even though Sha’re had just died, and Daniel was working through that fact, all he could think of was Jack. How he wished Jack would hold him in his finely sculpted arms, kiss him, and tell him that all was going to be ok. The pain of losing his wife and the pain of the knowledge that Jack would never be his was a double whammy on Daniel’s heart, that sent him into a deep depression and left him without a purpose to stay in the SGC. All these feelings were, of course only part of the dream state Sha’re had put him in. Which when he finally came out of his dream state, with his renewed purpose, made him believe that all was lost with Jack. Still in his depression he lay in bed for many days after returning from Abydos. He finally managed to crawl out of his hole of depression just in time to visit the planet in which Linea fled too.

            Falling for Linea was completely a rebound thing, Daniel knew but it still hurt to lose her all the same. He was bouncing between too many people as of late and he wasn’t sure his emotional state was going to stay stable for long. Of course then there was the trauma of the torture Apophis inflicted on him. Leaving him even more emotionally broken. So broken that he didn't think twice about climbing into Jack's awaiting arms and lap. Didn't give two shits that Sam gawked over her father's head at their cuddling.

~~~~~

Jack was all too happy to take solace in Daniel's arms. He had no problem letting Daniel get his own comfort as well. He knew that Daniel had gotten a worse mental beating than Jack had, and he was already at his emotion limit from the loss of Sha’re, and Linea. Personally exhausted, Jack walked over to Daniel and sat next to him with his back to Jacob. He touched Daniel, on the shoulder, in a loving caress. Daniel stretched into it, and took Jack’s hand in his. Jack held out his other hand, offering Daniel his lap. Gladly, Daniel accepted, and he sat down gently in Jack’s lap, leaning his back against the colonel’s chest. Jack couldn't even bring himself to care that there was a don't ask don't tell policy that he was now lighting the fire for. Daniel was safe, and warm for the moment, and that's all that mattered.

 ~~~~~

When they returned from hell, each member went their separate ways into the mountain. Sam and Teal’c went to their separate rooms. Daniel went to his office and sat down in his chair; letting out an exhausted sigh. He put his head down on his desk, and closed his eyes. Moments later he sat up suddenly due to a hand on his back. Startled he looked up into Jack’s handsome face.

            “Jack.” Daniel sighed, removing his glasses and when he stood he realized just how close Jack was to him. They were only five inches apart, and Daniel tried in vain to scoot back a little, only to be blocked by a wall. Jack’s hand was still on his back, and he moved his other hand to palm his face. “Jack.” Daniel repeated looking directly into his eyes, and he was slightly rattled that what came out was a moan. Slowly, Jack took another step towards Daniel, closing the small distance between them.

            “Daniel.” He whispered back, in a husky voice. He moved his face in closer to Daniel’s and tilted his head. His lips were merely an inch away from Daniel’s, and he touched his lips lightly to Daniel’s for a split second.        

            “Jack, what’re you doing?” Daniel breathed, trying to ignore the electricity that shot through him. Jack’s thumb started to rub Daniel’s cheek in a coaxing manner.

            “What I desire.” Jack answered, before he leaned in and pressed his lips fully onto Daniel’s. Immediately all of Daniel’s thoughts and concerns melted away as a slow burning fire of pleasure spread from his lips all the way down his body. The kiss started slow and continued on a sweetly slow rhythm. Jack started to suck lightly on Daniel’s bottom lip, asking for access into Daniel’s mouth. Finally Daniel moved his hands up Jack’s back and buried one of his hands into his hair. Jack continued to suck and knead on Daniel’s bottom lip, getting slightly flustered that Daniel wasn’t letting him in. Daniel finally got the message when Jack bit into his lip sharply. He opened his mouth and groaned loudly when Jack’s tongue shot in and hastily started to explore. As if he were dealing with an impatient child, Daniel waited for Jack to slow down before he forced his tongue into Jack’s mouth.

            Eventually, they had to come up for air, and as soon as they did, Daniel and Jack both moaned a deep appreciation. They stood in each other’s arms for a time before either said anything.

            “Jack.” Daniel said finally, breaking the silence between them. “Jack, we can’t do this. I thought we were on the same page. You and I can’t be together. You have made that perfectly clear.” Jack jerked his head back as if he got slapped in the face.

            “Look, Daniel.” He began, but was interrupted by the base alarm going off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. Please drop me a comment if you wish. Negative and Positive commenting is always appreciated. Muc love! >:)


End file.
